Short Stories Series: Is The Goin' Great?
by IceInMyLean
Summary: Lyrics from Dean Martin's "Do You Believe this Town" inspired these short stories. Hilarity ensues as multiple characters find themselves in unusual situations. I will be updating these stories with each chapter focusing on a group of character's interactions. Enjoy!
1. Do You Believe This Town?

Looming heavily over the town, the King of Beasts Kaido's town house personified itself with his ominous aura that cloaked itself with murderous intent.

Unpatiently, Kaido sat on the front porch waiting for his daily delivery of SAD milk produced by Caesar Clown's Dairy Factory and brought to his home by the milk man Doflamingo whom he called Joker because of his top notch humour.

Three children were indulging themselves in merriment, playing outside on the road and when cars approached them, they moved to the sides allowing them to pass. One of the children had a distinct strawhat, the other two had a tophat and a orange stetson respectively. Unfortunately, their little game spilled out onto the road in front of Kaido's townhouse, infuriating him.

"Garp!!"..."Keep your kids on your front yard...unless you want me to set my dogs on them!"

This threat alone was enough to scare the daylights out of the three that they bolted away, ball in hand, hearts in throats.

Garp was outside chewing on a cracker as he laughed at his grandson's plight.

Out of the blue, a van pulled up into the drive with the logo of the CC Dairy Factory emblazened proudly on the side with Smiley as the mascot. All previous anger at the three children had simmered away as Kaido beamed. Doflamingo stepped out, his iconic milk man hat and

pink feather overcoat sleeves flapping in the breeze, a wicked smile etched on his face. Lightly setting the crate of milk at Kaido's feet, Doflamingo thanked Kaido for his monthly subscription to CC Dairy Factory, strolling back to his van and speeding away on his next delivery. The thirst that dried along his throat was waiting to be satisfied. Kaido took the bottle to his lips and drank, feeling the icy pang traversing,trickling down his oesaphagus. In a brief moment having satisfied his thirst, Kaido smacked his lips and winced in pain

"Joker!!"..."this milk tastes bitter!!!"

Speeding along the highway, Doflamingo went into a fit of laughter as he chatted away to Caesar on the phone, commenting, "do you believe this town?"


	2. Hitched!

Across town, a couple stepped up to the altar in front of the red-nosed priest. The legitimate priest, tied up, mumbled loudly to make his distress audible through the thick tape etched across his mouth. The faux priest stepped on the poor man's foot (that stretched from under the altar but had now been swiftly pulled back into it's hiding place).

"Feh, feh, feh, now with that out of the way..." he chuckled "I pronounce you both husband and wife!"

Foxy gestured an ok sign at the photographer Absalom who stood eager to capture the momentous occasion on film. After a flash from the camera, the priest's previous galliant mood switched unexpectedly to an irritated one.

"Alright next couple!", pointing viciously to the heart shaped entrance. "Get married for a 100 berries a pop...feh feh feh". As the next couple took to the altar, Foxy murmered, "after this I'm outta here, I'm gonna foreclose loans on a widow's home this Monday." Completely aware that the two lovers eager to get married had heard every word, Foxy snapped, "what you listening in for you're here to get hitched right?"

After the services had ended at sunset, Foxy undid the tape on the real priest's mouth, walking away leaving him to his own devices.

"If you're a God fearing man you'd undo these ropes at once!!" bellowed Father Robinson. Robinson found his exclamation was met with silence.

Foxy reclined outside on the steps waiting for his subordinates and partners in crime to arrive. A couple had pulled up in a car smiling and gleeful. Foxy remarked ,"everybody loves somebody sometime huh.."

A black cadillac pulled over, sending dust everywhere.

"Father Foxy!".."jump in... how about we scam some old ladies!" exclaimed Porche. Jumping to his feet Foxy cackled "feh feh feh..that would be wonderful!"

The rear bumper and knock off license plate with cans attached to it, read "just hitched" as the cadillac sped away into the sunset.


End file.
